


[Fanart] Deliver Us from These Poor Unfortunate Souls

by THEofficeghey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEofficeghey/pseuds/THEofficeghey
Summary: Protostar Artwork for SQ Supernova! Enjoy~





	[Fanart] Deliver Us from These Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deliver These Poor Unfortunate Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457575) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 

_~River, oh river, flow gently for me!_  
_Such precious cargo you bear!_  
_Do you know somewhere he can be free?_  
_River, deliver him there~_

_~I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_  
_But you'll find that nowadays_  
_I've mended all my ways_  
_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_  
_To this~_

**Author's Note:**

> The Companion fic for this is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457575) by ariestess. Go read it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deliver These Poor Unfortunate Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457575) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)


End file.
